


Steve Rogers Is Not A Fucking Nazi

by Camikila



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Cap is not a nazi, GiveCaptainAmericaABoyfriend, down with hydra! cap, fuck marvel, steve rogers is not a nazi, wade wilson will not stand for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 17:30:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6966481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camikila/pseuds/Camikila
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wade hears about Marvel's newest plot twist. He's rightfully enraged.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steve Rogers Is Not A Fucking Nazi

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LlamaLlamaNewt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LlamaLlamaNewt/gifts).
  * Translation into Русский available: [Стив Роджерс не какой-то там хренов нацист](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11546985) by [Bat_out_of_hell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bat_out_of_hell/pseuds/Bat_out_of_hell), [fandom_All_Avengers_and_MCU_2017](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_All_Avengers_and_MCU_2017/pseuds/fandom_All_Avengers_and_MCU_2017)



> I had to. I'm furious.

“Steve Rogers will be, and always has been, a member of Hydra and will now be presented as the most covert undercover operative.” Wade scoffed and exited Facebook. “Fucking bullshit!” He paused and looked sideways. “Oh, you may be wondering what this shitstorm is about. Apparently some fuckwad thundercunt thought it would be a good idea to write Nazi!Steve Rogers!” Standing up, he shoved the rest of his pancake in his mouth and grabbed a gun.

  
***

 

“Yo Hawkguy, Cap in today?” Wade batted his lashes at a stunned Clint.   
  
“What?” Clint asked, signing in frustration.   
  
Wade pulled his mask up. “Where’s Cap?”  
  
Clint waved in the direction of the training room, taking another sip of coffee. “Stark know that you’re here?”  
  
“Nope. Thanks bird boy.” Wade fixed his mask and looked sideways. “This could get messy.”  
  


***

 

Wade burst into the training area, fixing his gun on a flushed Steve pinning Sam on a wrestling mat. “Hail fucking Hydra!” Sam froze and looked ready to fight until he looked at Steve who was staring at Wade in confusion.  
  
“When did you join Hydra Deadpool?”   
  
Wade scoffed  and stepped closer. “Uh…lets see…never. I’m asking the questions here Rogers. And I asked. Hail. Fucking. Hydra.”  
  
“That’s not a question.” Sam interjected, standing up. “You know this guy, Cap?”  
  
“Hi, Deadpool, merc with a mouth.” Wade mock curtsied before striding up to Steve, pressing the gun against his temple. “Now, did I fucking stutter Adolf?”  
  
Steve knocked his arm away and moved closer to Sam, chest puffing up in anger. “What did you just say?”  
  
Wade grabbed Steve by the front of his shirt and slammed him against the nearby wall, pressing the gun to the under side of his jaw. “You better not be a fucking Nazi, imitation-zombie-extract or you’ll have to find a way to kill me before I kill you.”  
  
Steve burst out laughing and Wade dropped him with a frown.  
  
“No, go on…take your time.”  
  
“What the fuck is wrong with you?” Sam demanded and made towards Wade but Steve waved him away and stood up.  
  
“I’m not a Nazi, Wade.” Wade put the gun away and shrugged.  
  
“Oh…ok. If you’re sure. Good seeing you, Cap. Toodles.” As he walked away, he looked sideways. “I knew it had to be some stupid comic gimic. Goodie-two-shoes over there is more likely to call a press conference to come out as bi, poly and genderqueer than to be up Hydra’s ass…” Sighing happily he pressed the button for the elevator.  
  
When the door opened, Wade was met with the irritated faces of Bucky Barnes and Tony Stark. “Well this is my cue to leave.”

**Author's Note:**

> fuck Marvel. I'm out.


End file.
